Raphael
Raphael (ラルフ, Rarufu) is the main protagonist in Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. He is an eighteen year old student in Paris who leads a double life as a infamous thief at night with his faithful dog Fondue. Raphael is nicknamed Phantom R, stealing valuable artwork only to return it days later. His father disappeared three years ago. He meets a young girl named Marie after stealing a bracelet bearing the same symbol as a coin his father left him, and finds that her violin has the symbol on it too after helping to defend her from Napoleon's henchmen. Appearance Raphael is a Parisian with short red hair. He also has dark brown eyes and is fair skinned. While under the guise of Phantom R, Raphael wears a navy blue suit, navy blue slacks, a gray belt, a white collared shirt, and a red tie. He also has dark brown dress shoes and a navy blue fedora with a red band. While under the guise of Raphael, he sports a blue cardigan with a red accent, a white collared shirt with a light blue accent, gray pants, and navy blue and white sneakers. The collared shirt has three white buttons at the neck area while the cardigan has five white buttons; he keeps all of them buttoned up. Raphael also wears a pair of round glasses. Personality Raphael is very clever. He doesn't give up easily in a difficult situation. He's kind with his friends and especially with Marie. He's dexterous and full of determination. Moreover, he possesses a strong sense of justice. Quotes Raphael: My father taught me a lot, like never take stuff that doesn't belong to you. And before you ask, no this art doesn't belong to me. It's a long story. Raphael: If you do it right, you'll get the angels! Marie: Angels? Raphael: You're an angel, so maybe they'll come! Phantom R: Do you know where I can find Inspector Vergier? Constable Eric: Inspector Vergier? I am very sorry, but, uh, I'm afraid I can't divulge that information. Phantom R: I'm an honest, taxpaying Parisian. Don't I have a right to know? (Paris Constabulary, Chapter 7) Ranking Quotes Raphael says one of the quotes below after he is ranked at the end of a minigame. English * Rank A: "Rhythm King!" * Rank B: "Show's over!" * Rank C: "That's the ticket!" * Rank D: "Man, too close!" * Rank E: "That's no way to groove!" Japanese * Rank A: "Show is over!" (ショーイズオーバー！) * Rank B: "That was a cinch" (こんなの楽勝だね) * Rank C: "ま、ざっとこんなもんか" * Rank D: "Whew, close, close" (ふう、危ない危ない) * Rank E: "ノリが悪いな" If a player gets Rank E at the end of one of his minigames, Phantom R (or Raphael depending on the minigame) folds his arms and taps his left foot annoyingly as he says the quote. In Rhythm Thief & The Paris Caper for the iOS, the ranks from best to worst are S+, S, A, B and C. Rank D also appears in this game as the default rank in a minigame if it has not been played yet. Phantom R is the only character to be ranked at the end of a minigame despite he is not playable in all of them. Plus, he always says fixed quotes like "Rhythm King!" or "That's the ticket!" regardless of his rank. However, his original gestures for Ranks E, C, B and A are still preserved. Trivia *Raphael got his unique sense of rhythm from his mother, as she was a ballet dancer. When Raphael was young, she died in a car accident. *Phantom R's red, white, and blue color scheme is similar to that of the French flag. *There are two similarities to other characters. **Raphael has a striking resemblance to Kiyama Hiroto from Inazuma Eleven. **Phantom R is similar to Shotaro Hidari from Kamen Rider W. Category:Major Characters Category:Emperor's Treasure Characters Category:Characters